


From EreJean Week 2015

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week 2015, Explicit Language, First Dates, Free Verse, Genderfluid, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Just a collection of free verse things that I wrote way back when that I decided to finally post on ao3 3 years later.Following the prompts First Date, Winter, and Gender.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a poet.

Ripped blue jeans showing skin on a cloudy day,  
Calloused fingers strumming guitar strings,  
And the blonde, tousled hair mussed up by the wind,  
Is a sight that I did not expect to have a fond attraction to  
As we sit under a peach tree and watch the sky paint pictures for us.

Self-conscious clutches to flannel shirts,  
Gentle shoulder punches and musical laughter,  
And shoes covered in geese shit as we run for cover in the rain  
With only a guitar case as our umbrella,  
Is something I didn’t think could be so thrilling before now.

The hammering beat of Nature’s drum on the roof  
Of a pavilion where the humidity compressed makes our heads spin,  
Shy hands breaking personal boundaries on shoulders and arms,  
And a shared breath of hot air as our lips connect,  
Is a rush that I want to live with forever and never forget.


	2. Winter

The winter solstice is the longest night of the year.  
A night of wonder and endless starlight,  
In the contrastingly bitter cold of Alaska.  
We stay sheltered from the wind and snow  
In the safety of our cabin,  
Warmed up by the fireplace.

Cuddled up in a weathered old blanket  
Handcrafted by his great-grandmother,  
We stay warm on the couch and watch the weeping embers die,  
Feeding the fire when it starts to retire.  
Occasionally the snowfall catches our attention.  
We’re entranced by the beauty of winter.

Being here this long inside makes us antsy at times,  
But the thought that soothes our itching feet is this company  
Of being together in a hot embrace that soothes the icy chill.  
Close, tight, most importantly warm.  
In the dead of winter, in tempo of the crackling hearth.  
Together in the beauty of winter.


	3. Gender

Every day on the transit bus,  
I see someone get on holding a yellow umbrella.  
They shake out their short hair as they use it as a marker.  
It’s their space, and they prefer to sit alone,  
And they are the only person sitting in the first couple rows.

My eyes are always drawn to that person with the yellow umbrella.  
They always have it with them, rain or shine.  
And every time I see them with it, their eyes are as bright as their smile.  
After several trips to work and back on this bus, I find I like seeing them all the time.

Some days, when they come on the bus and close their umbrella,  
I see them rocking a floral dress with a matching clip in their hair.  
Their shoes always work nicely and their face amplifies their beauty.  
Other days, they come on the bus wearing a flannel or sweater,  
Their jeans hugging their legs and their nails cleaned.  
And on either of those days, I can’t help but feel attracted to them.

One day when we get to this person’s stop, I saw they don’t have their yellow umbrella.  
They took off their hood and are tear-stricken as they sit there in their sweats.  
For the first time since I first saw them, I finally have the nerve to sit up to the front row.  
Trying to offer some comfort, I ask “Why are you crying?”

“Really it’s something ridiculous  
And I haven’t felt like this in a really long time,  
But sometimes I just feel really out of place.  
I wish I can be like everyone else.”  
They give me a strange look when I say “Why would you think that?”

“I know it’s none of my business, but I think you’re extraordinary  
Just the way you are.  
With your hair all done or messed up from the wind,  
Wearing your flannel shirt or your pretty skirts - or both.  
Every time I see you come on this bus,  
My whole world shines brighter than your yellow umbrella.”

“I didn’t think anyone ever noticed me,” they say when their cheeks  
Have a light flush about them.  
I still sit in the other row but shift closer on the seat.  
“I can’t imagine another bus ride without seeing your smiling face.”  
They seem grateful for my kind words, and as they move some hair behind their ear, they hold out their hand.

“My name’s Eren… in case you were wondering,” they smile.  
“Jean is mine,” I respond, and the bus is finally full of life once more.  
We talk throughout the rest of our time on the bus,  
And the rain stops when we both get off.

The next day I come on the bus,  
I sit in the front row like yesterday,  
And I’m elated to see Eren come on once more,  
Wearing a red beret and a midrift shirt.  
And despite the bright, sunny day,  
I smile when I see they’re holding their yellow umbrella.


End file.
